Behind The Scene Why My Family Has To Be A Yakuza?
by n4oK0
Summary: KRISHO, WONKYU, KANGMIN, YUNJAE, MINHO. GS, BL, OOC, AU, Typos. Hanya tentang imajinasi Nao yang terlalu jauh dari kenyataan, so jangan diambil hati okay. UPDATE! CHAPTER 3!
1. Chapter 1

**Title : Behind The Scene "Why My Family Has To Be A Yakuza" 1**

**Pairing/Chara : Wonkyu, Krisho, Kangmin, Yunjae, Minho**

**Disclaimer : All casts are belong to their self, a bit of their agency and full credit to God**

**Inspired : My own little world**

**Warning : Un-betaed, GS, BL, Attempt humor, OOC, AU (definitely)**

**Summary : Hanya tentang imajinasi Nao yang terlalu jauh dari kenyataan, so jangan diambil hati okay…**

**( ****。・****_****・。****)****人****(****。・****_****・。****)**

Suasana hiruk pikuk nampak di sebuah ruang _ballroom_ hotel berbintang lima yang megah itu. Ruang yang sangat luas untuk menampung banyak orang itu sekarang dipadati sebagian besar oleh para pencari berita atau kuli tinta atau wartawan baik dari tabloid gosip maupun bukan.

Tentu saja, hal ini dikarenakan sedang diselenggarakannya sebuah _press conference_ dari drama terbaru dari stasiun televisi ternama di Negara gingseng itu. Lebih tepatnya sequel dari drama pertama mereka yang booming dan menyedot banyak perhatian pemirsa di Negara penuh dengan idola itu.

Semua orang kasak-kusuk, tak sabar menunggu acara _press conference_ itu untuk segera dimulai dan tampaknya mereka tidak akan dikecewakan lebih lama lagi karena harus menunggu sekian lama. MC berbadan _chubby_, keluar dari salah satu bilik yang menutupi _setting_ panggung diikuti oleh beberapa orang yang pasti adalah para pemeran dan kru penting dari drama tersebut.

"Terima kasih atas kehadiran hadirin sekalin. Wartawan dari berbagai media baik cetak maupun non cetak, para undangan, dan penggemar yang senantiasa memberikan dukungannya kepada kami. Selamat datang kami ucapkan dalam acara _press conference_ drama terbaru dari stasiun televisi WK, "Why My Family Has To Be A Yakuza"!" sambut MC tersebut membuka acara _press conference_ tersebut yang langsung dibalas dengan tepuk tangan yang meriah dan bunyi _shutter camera_ yang bertubi-tubi.

Prok! Prok! Prok!

Jpret! Jpret! Jpret!

"Terima kasih, terima kasih. Perkenalkan saya Shindong sebagai MC anda untuk hari ini. Untuk agenda pertama, tentu saja kami akan mengenalkan para aktor dan aktris yang akan berlakon dalam drama ini. Kita semua masih akan menemukan wajah-wajah lama karena drama ini merupakan sequel dari drama sebelumnya _"Why I'm Falling In Love With A Yakuza?"_ yang disambut dengan baik oleh pemirsa dan penggemar drama bergenre komedi romantis. Termasuk saya juga." Gurau MC bernama asli Shin Donghee tersebut atau lebih dikenal dengan nama panggung Shindong. Semua orang ikut tertawa dengan Shindong sebelum pria itu mengisyaratkan dirinya akan kembali berbicara.

"Baik, baik. Terima kasih atas sambutannya. Baiklah, pertama saya ingin mengenalkan para pemeran utama. Dan mohon maaf bagi yang menantikan kehebatan Siwon-ssi dalam drama ini, pria tampan yang duduk di sebelah saya ini hanya akan menjadi aktor pendukung saja. _No heart feeling_ Siwon-ssi." Kembali Shindong bergurau dan menggoda. Kali ini sasarannya adalah aktor tampan bernama Choi Siwon.

"_Non taken_." sahutnya cuek meski ada nada ketus dari suaranya.

"Tidak usah berlama-lama lagi, beri tepuk tangan meriah untuk Kim Joonmyeon-ssi, Choi Minho-ssi dan aktor dari negara Cina, Wu Yifan-ssi!" seru Shindong lantang, mengenalkan tiga orang aktor yang sekarang berdiri lalu membungkuk hormat begitu nama mereka disebut.

Prok! Prok! Prok!

Jpret! Jpret! Jpret!

Kembali terdengar tepuk tangan yang meriah dan bunyi _shutter camera_ dari para pencari berita itu. Mereka mengabadikan sosok Joonmyeon, Yifan dan Minho untuk menjadi _headline_ dalam media mereka.

Setelah tepuk tangan riuh itu mereda, Shindong mengambil alih lagi alur acara itu.

"Mohon anda semua memperkenalkan diri dan peran anda dalam drama ini." Pintanya bersemangat.

Ketiga aktor itu mengangguk sebelum mereka kembali menghadap ke wartawan-wartawan yang siap dengan komputer jinjing masing-masing, mengetik berita yang akan mereka cetak atau tampilkan setelah acara _press conference_ ini.

Perkenalan para pemeran utama dimulai dari pria manis berambut merah bata yang tingginya tidak sebanding dengan kedua rekan aktor di samping kiri dan kanannya. Meski demikian, senyumnya yang bagai senyum malaikat membuat semua orang terbius dengan kecantikkannya. Semua, kecuali mereka yang memang tidak tertarik olehnya karena pesona lainnya.

"Selamat malam, Saya Kim Joonmyeon berperan sebagai Choi Suho, adik kembar dari Choi Minho. Mohon dukungannya." Sapanya dengan suara lembut dan merdu. Semua yang hadir di ruangan itu menarik nafas karena terkesima dengan suara Joonmyeon. Jika mereka sudah terbius dengan kecantikan yang tidak wajar untuk seorang pria maka sekarang mereka benar-benar sudah terbang ke langit ketujuh karena suara lembut itu.

Melihat situasi mulai tidak terkendali dengan begitu banyaknya ahjussi-ahjussi mesum yang menatap Joonmyeon, maka pria _super_ tinggi berambut pirang dan wajah yang juga super tampan meski raut wajahnya yang dingin membuat orang lain merasa terintimidasi dan enggan berdekatan dengannya, melanjutkan perkenalan pemeran drama itu. Pria itu memandang dengan tatapan membunuh kea rah pria-pria mesum yang berani menatap Joonmyeon dengan tatapan mendamba.

Tatapan itu selalu berhasil karena detik berikutnya, setiap pria yang menatap Joonmyeon dengan khalayan anehnya mulai menundukkan kepala, menghindari tatapan dari seorang Wu Yifan.

"Malam. Wu Yifan. Berperan sebagai Kris Wu. _Bodyguard_ dan kekasih dari Choi Suho." Ucap Yifan singkat, padat dan jelas. Pria dingin itu selalu irit bicara. Dia hanya akan menunjukkan perasaan lain selain dingin dan angkuh kepada Joonmyeon seorang. Hanya Joonmyeon yang mampu membuat Yifan tersenyum.

Perkenalan selanjutnya berasal dari pemeran termuda di drama itu. Walau dia lahir di tahun yang sama dengan Joonmyeon, namun seorang Choi Minho adalah anak baru di industri perfilman. Minho adalah idola pendatang baru yang sedang naik daun dan memiliki kesempatan untuk ikut serta dalam drama ini.

"Sss… Selamat ma…malam. Perkenalkan ss…saya… Um… Saya Choi Minho berp… berperan sebagai Ch…Choi Minho. Mm…mohon duk…duku…dukungannya! Tt…terima kasih!" gagapnya karena terlalu gugup. Minho gugup, kikuk, dan merasa tidak tenang berada di antara para pemeran yang sudah malang melintang di drama dan film tersebut. Dan kondisi itu disadari oleh Shindong. Shindong bukannya menenangkan Minho, dia justru menggodanya dengan membuat Minho menjadi pusat perhatian seluruh orang di ruangan itu dengan,

"Rupanya ada yang gugup disini. Santai saja Minho-ssi. Anda akan dijaga dengan baik oleh para sunbae anda di drama ini. Bukan begitu semuanya?" tanya Shindong yang dia yakin seratus persen jawabannya akan,

"Ya!"

"Tentu saja!"

"Dia akan sangat 'baik' dalam pengawasanku."

… dan semacamnya yang justru membuat Minho semakin gugup dan bahkan setengah panik.

Melihat betapa paniknya Minho, Shindong akhirnya iba juga. Dia lalu mengalihkan perhatian semua orang dengan membuat mereka menyambut para pemeran utama drama tersebut, Kim Joonmyeon, Wu Yifan dan Choi Minho.

"Sekali kali beri sambutan yang meriah untuk para pemeran utama dari drama bertiga adalah pemeran utama dalam drama , "Why My Family Has To Be A Yakuza"!"

Prok! Prok! Prok!

"Terima kasih, terima kasih. Sekarang mari saya akan perkenalkan para pemeran lainnya dalam drama ini. Bisa kita mulai dari anda Siwon-ssi?" tawar Shindong kepada pria tampan yang tingginya hampir menyamai Kris. Pria berambut dan bermata hitam itu berdiri sesaat sebelum membungkuk sedikit dan memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Tentu. Malam. Choi Siwon sebagai Choi Siwon, berperan sebagai ayah dari si kembar dan pemimpin kelompok yakuza 'Ohara'"

Kemudian dilanjutkan oleh seorang wanita cantik nan anggun, Choi Kyuhyun.

"Selamat malam. Perkenalkan saya Choi Kyuhyun, berperan sebagai ibu dari si kembar dan istri dari Choi Siwon. Mohon dukungannya." Ucap Kyuhyun yang disambut tepuk tangan oleh pada hadirin.

"Ah! Saya hampir lupa. Selamat untuk Choi Siwon-ssi dan Choi Kyuhyun-ssi yang telah memiliki seorang putra." Ujar Shindong tiba-tiba yang membuat semuanya menaruh perhatian lebih kepada pasangan suami istri di luar dan di dalam drama tersebut.

"Terima kasih Shindong-ssi. Semuanya." Sahut Kyuhyun sopan dan lemah lembut ditambah dengan senyum manisnya. Sedangkan Siwon hanya mendengus dan tidak peduli dengan ucapan terima kasih dari Shindong dan hadirin lainnya.

"Baik, selanjutnya saya persilahkan untuk Yunho-ssi memperkenalkan diri anda." Ucap Shindong lagi sambil mempersilahkan pemeran lainnya untuk memperkenalkan diri mereka mulai dari Yunho sampai Sungmin.

"Selamat malam. Saya Jung Yunho. Saya berperan sebagai kakak dari Kyuhyun dan suami dari Jaejoong."

"Malam semuanya. Saya Kim Jaejoong. Berperan sebagai Jung Jaejoong, istri dan kakak ipar dari Kyuhyun. Sekaligus kepala dari kepolisian daerah selatan. Mohon dukungannya."

"Selamat malam. Perkenalkan, Kim Youngwoon. Berperan sebagai Kim Kangin."

"Malam. Lee Sungmin. Berperan sebagai Kim Sungmin." Sapa Sungmin mengakhiri acara perkenalan para pemeran. Shindong pun dengan sigap mengambil alih acara tersebut dan melanjutkannya ke segmen berikutnya.

"Terima kasih atas perkenalannya dari para aktor dan aktris drama ini. Agenda selanjutnya adalah saya akan mengenalkan Sutradara dan Penulis Cerita ini yang sayang sekali tidak bisa hadir di tengah-tengah kita karena suatu hal, Naoko-ssi." Ucap Shindong sebelum dilanjutkan dengan,

"Baik, selanjutnya saya persilahkan kepada para wartawan untuk mengajukan pertanyaan."

**TBC**

**( ****。・****_****・。****)****人****(****。・****_****・。****)**

**n4oK0's notes : **Aslinya Nao ga ada niat mau publish/post ini. Namun kok Nao jadi gatel pengen share sama amazing readers makanya, Nao akhirnya publish/post ditengah2 hiatusnya Nao (sebenarnya Nao niat hiatus ga sih -_-)

Lalu baru-baru ini Nao kena sial lagi.

FF Nao yang berjudul _**Battles and Band-aids (from WonKyu Day 1013), Single Happy dan Andai Dia Tahu (from Tribute to Indonesian Songs)**_ di copy paste orang lalu di ganti pairingnya menjadi Krisho dan pairing lain dari E*O. Diakuin punya dia lagi… Hadeuh…

Jadi jika dia masih kekeuh semerekeuh terus meng-copy paste FF Nao, maka dengan sangat menyesal Nao akan ambil tindakan memprotect FF atau hiatus yang cukup lama.

Jadi to _**AlexiaExol18**_ di FFN, I hope you happy that you cause this mess. I really don't understand what you want but I hope you get your sanity back.

Oke, itu aja ya… Please let me know if you guys want me to continue this or not…

Gomenasai untuk typos dan kegajean FF ini yak…

_**Keep Calm and Ship Wonkyu, Yunjae, and Krisho**_ :D

Sankyu and peace all

**^^n4oK0^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : Behind The Scene "Why My Family Has To Be A Yakuza" 2**

**Pairing/Chara : Wonkyu, Krisho, Kangmin, Yunjae, Minho**

**Disclaimer : All casts are belong to their self, a bit of their agency and full credit to God**

**Inspired : My own little world**

**Warning : Un-betaed a.k.a. Typos, GS, BL, Attempt humor, OOC, AU (definitely)**

**Summary : Hanya tentang imajinasi Nao yang terlalu jauh dari kenyataan, so jangan diambil hati okay…**

**( ****。・****_****・。****)****人****(****。・****_****・。****)**

_Previous Chapter_

_Kembali terdengar tepuk tangan yang meriah dan bunyi shutter camera dari para pencari berita itu. Mereka mengabadikan sosok Joonmyeon, Yifan dan Minho untuk menjadi headline dalam media mereka._

_Setelah tepuk tangan riuh itu mereda, Shindong mengambil alih lagi alur acara itu._

_"Mohon anda semua memperkenalkan diri dan peran anda dalam drama ini." Pintanya bersemangat._

_"Selamat malam, Saya Kim Joonmyeon berperan sebagai Choi Suho, adik kembar dari Choi Minho. Mohon dukungannya."_

_"Malam. Wu Yifan. Berperan sebagai Kris Wu. Bodyguard dan kekasih dari Choi Suho."_

_"Sss… Selamat ma…malam. Perkenalkan ss…saya… Um… Saya Choi Minho berp… berperan sebagai Ch…Choi Minho. Mm…mohon duk…duku…dukungannya! Tt…terima kasih!"_

_"Malam. Choi Siwon sebagai Choi Siwon, berperan sebagai ayah dari si kembar dan pemimpin kelompok yakuza 'Ohara'"_

_"Selamat malam. Perkenalkan saya Choi Kyuhyun, berperan sebagai ibu dari si kembar dan istri dari Choi Siwon. Mohon dukungannya." Ucap Kyuhyun yang disambut tepuk tangan oleh pada hadirin._

_"Selamat malam. Saya Jung Yunho. Saya berperan sebagai kakak dari Kyuhyun dan suami dari Jaejoong."_

_"Malam semuanya. Saya Kim Jaejoong. Berperan sebagai Jung Jaejoong, istri dan kakak ipar dari Kyuhyun. Sekaligus kepala dari kepolisian daerah selatan. Mohon dukungannya."_

_"Selamat malam. Perkenalkan, Kim Youngwoon. Berperan sebagai Kim Kangin."_

_"Malam. Lee Sungmin. Berperan sebagai Kim Sungmin." Sapa Sungmin mengakhiri acara perkenalan para pemeran. Shindong pun dengan sigap mengambil alih acara tersebut dan melanjutkannya ke segmen berikutnya._

_"Terima kasih atas perkenalannya dari para aktor dan aktris "Why My Family Has To Be A Yakuza" ini. Agenda selanjutnya adalah saya akan mengenalkan Sutradara dan Penulis Cerita ini yang sayang sekali tidak bisa hadir di tengah-tengah kita karena suatu hal, Naoko-ssi." Ucap Shindong sebelum dilanjutkan dengan,_

_"Baik, selanjutnya saya persilahkan kepada para wartawan untuk mengajukan pertanyaan."_

**( ****。・****_****・。****)****人****(****。・****_****・。****)**

"Argh! Lelah sekali!" geram Choi Siwon setelah beberapa jam menanggapi pertanyaan-pertanyaan para pencari berita di press conference tadi. Dia langsung mendudukan dirinya di salah satu sofa ruang tunggu para artis dan meletakan kepalanya di sandaran sofa tersebut. Tangan kanannya kemudian sibuk merogoh saku celananya untuk mencari rokok dan pematiknya dan ketika Siwon tidak menemukannya dia semakin kesal. Dia baru ingat kedua benda kesayangannya itu disita oleh istri tercintanya tadi pagi.

Siwon berdecak dan mulai mengumpat sana sini, tidak menghiraukan tatapan takut artis lain dan kru yang tidak pernah bekerja sama dengan Siwon. Sementara mereka yang sudah sering berinteraksi dengan aktor papan atas itu sudah hafal benar sikap dan kebiasaan kasar dari Siwon. Mereka tahu meski Siwon tergolong kasar namun dia memiliki hati yang lurus dan baik.

"Letih sayang?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menyodorkan minuman dingin kepada Siwon yang diterima dengan senyum maut pria bermarga Choi itu. Kyuhyun pun lalu menempatkan dirinya di samping Siwon dan mulai membelai rambut suami tercintanya itu dengan sayang. Dia tahu belaiannya akan membuat sang suami merasa lebih tenang dan jinak.

"Sangat! Si Nao sialan itu membuat aku harus melakoni karakter aneh ini lagi. Padahal aku tidak suka sama sekali! Dan beraninya dia tidak datang ke acara press conference kita?! Cari mati!" gerutu Siwon sembari mengumpat sang sutradara dan penulis cerita malang ini yang sedang gigih mengetik sambil makan mie rebus pakai telor.

"Kamu tidak suka sayang? Padahal karena drama yang sebelumnya kamu bisa bertemu denganku bukan?! Apa sekarang kamu menyesal?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan pura-pura bersedih karena gerutuan Siwon tadi. Kyuhyun bermaksud menggoda sang suami karena pasti setelah ini, Siwon akan…

"Tidak! Jangan pernah berpikir begitu Kyu-kyu. Kau satu-satunya yang bagus dari semua sampah ini." …menyangkal dan berusaha membuat Kyuhyun tidak bersedih lagi. Kyuhyun tersenyum senang karena dia merasa begitu dicintai oleh Siwon. Namun sedetik kemudian, alisnya menyatu tidak senang karena lagi-lagi Siwon berkata kasar.

"Wonnie, jangan bicara sekasar itu. Aku tidak suka. Kamu hanya sedang letih makanya kamu cepat marah. Sini tidurlah di pangkuanku sejenak." Ujar Kyuhyun sambil langsung menarik kepala Siwon dan merebahkannya di pangkuan Kyuhyun. Siwon pun memperbaiki posisi tubuhnya yang duduk menjadi berbaring agar dirinya lebih nyaman.

"Merasa lebih baik?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan belaian lembut di rambut Siwon, sesekali Kyuhyun menunduk dan mencium kening Siwon sebelum pria itu menahan kepala Kyuhyun dan memberikan istri cantiknya itu kecupan singkat di bibir.

"Lumayan. Tapi aku akan tetap menghabisi Nao gila itu ketika aku bertemu dengannya." Ancam Siwon meski nada bicaranya tak sekasar sebelumnya.

"Tentu sayang." Balas Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum lebar dan mengecup hidung mancung Siwon. Wanita cantik itu juga kembali membelai rambut Siwon dengan sayang, berusaha melepaskan penat sang suami.

"Hei! Anak baru! Ambilkan aku minum!" perintah Siwon tiba-tiba ketika iris hitamnya melihat Minho memasuki ruang tunggu artis tersebut.

Minho sendiri baru membuka pintu ketika diperintah seperti itu oleh Siwon. Kaget dan takut karena Siwon yang notabene terkenal keras, membuat Minho langsung membungkuk dan mengikuti keinginan Siwon.

"Baik sunbae-nim!" seru Minho agar terdengar oleh Siwon dan pemuda itu langsung pergi mencari mesin penjual minum. Saking takutnya Minho kepada Siwon, dia langsung pergi tanpa menanyakan minuman apa yang diinginkan oleh Siwon.

Siwon tersenyum puas dengan sikap Minho dan kembali menikmati sentuhan Kyuhyun, sementara Kyuhyun sendiri hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya melihat sikap tak bersahabat Siwon kepada pemain baru seperti Minho.

"Won, aku pulang." Pamit seseorang tiba-tiba, membuat baik Siwon dan Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah suara tersebut. Disana Siwon dan Kyuhyun melihat Yunho sudah berdiri di dekat pintu keluar dengan membawa tas punggungnya. Di samping Yunho ada Jaejoong yang juga sudah bersiap diri untuk pulang.

"_Yo. Take care bro_." balas Siwon sambil memberikan _salute_ dengan tiga jarinya, ciri khas seorang Choi Siwon. Kyuhyun hanya melambaikan tangan kepada Yunho dan Jaejoong yang ditanggapi anggukan oleh Yunho sebelum akhirnya dia membuka pintu keluar dan bermaksud keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Yunnie antarkan aku pulang." Titah Jaejoong dengan nada tak terbantahkan. Yunho yang sedang memegang gagang pintu dan baru akan melangkah keluar, menoleh ke arah Jaejoong yang dengan santainya melewati Yunho.

"Untuk apa aku mengantarmu pulang gajah centil?! Rumahmu berlawanan arah dengan rumahku." Tolak Yunho tegas namun tidak dihiraukan sama sekali oleh Jaejoong. Dia justru tetap melenggang cantik keluar dari ruangan itu meski Jaejoong masih sempat menanggapi penolakan Yunho.

"Karena aku bilang begitu. Cepat! Lelet sekali sih?!" ketus Jaejoong dan berjalan menjauh. Yunho membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar dan membelalakan mata karena terkejut dengan sikap seenaknya Jaejoong. Akan tetapi beberapa detik kemudian, Yunho ikut keluar sambil berteriak kepada Jaejoong.

"YAH! Gajah centil! Seharusnya aku yang memerintah disini!"

"Berisik!"

Keduanya saling melempar teriakan yang masih terdengar sampai lambat laun teriakan pertengkaran mereka tak terdengar lagi sampai ke ruang tunggu artis tersebut.

"Kapan mereka akan akur ya Wonnie? Mereka itu berperan sebagai sepasang suami istri yang harmonis di drama tapi kenyataannya mereka selalu saja bertengkar." Ujar Kyuhyun tak habis pikir dengan sikap tarik ulur pasangan Yunho dan Jaejoong.

"Ya, ya. Mereka ertengkar hanya sebagai alasan untuk _make up sex_. Mereka hanya terlalu gengsi untuk mengakui kalau mereka saling suka." Tanggap Siwon cuek karena pada kenyataannya dia tahu persis bagaimana tergila-gilanya Yunho terhadap Jaejoong. Pria berwajah kecil sahabat Siwon yang sudah dianggap bagaikan saudara itu selalu berkeluh kesah soal Jaejoong yang terlalu cantik dan mempesona sehingga sering membuatnya risau manakala Jaejoong berpaling ke lain hati. Maka dari itu, Yunho selalu menarik perhatian Jaejoong dengan mengajaknya bertengkar layaknya remaja ababil.

"Wonnie…" ingat Kyuhyun akan nada Siwon yang kembali mengejek keadaan orang lain.

"Sudah biarkan saja baby. Nanti juga mereka akan datang berdua besok pagi dengan wajah berbinar. _Those fu**tard_!" desis Siwon sembari mengumpat untuk kesekian kalinya. Kontan saja Siwon langsung mendapat delikan gratis dari Kyuhyun.

"Choi Siwon!"

"Ya, ya. Maafkan aku baby." Sahut Siwon mengabaikan nada tegas Kyuhyun. Dia justru memeluk perut sang istri dan bermanja-manja kepada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menghela nafas panjang sembari menelusuri pipi Siwon dan terkadang mencubit kecil permukaan kulit suaminya tersebut.

Mereka berdua menikmati momen kebersamaan mereka sebagai pasangan suami istri yang jarang mereka dapatkan karena pekerjaan dan tanggung jawab mereka sebagai orang tua dari anak semata wayang mereka.

Sayangnya momen yang jarang terjadi itu, diganggu dengan satu suara kikuk dan gugup dari Minho yang sudah datang membawakan minuman pesanan Siwon.

"Um… Maaf sunbae, ini minumannya." Ucap Minho hati-hati sambil menyodorkan minuman kopi kaleng dingin itu kepada Siwon. Siwon memanglingkan wajahnya dari perut Kyuhyun untuk melihat siapa orang yang akan menjadi sasaran empuk tinjunya karena sudah mengganggu momen manisnya dengan Kyuhyun.

Dia memandang Minho dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki yang semakin membuat Minho panik dan ketakutan. Siwon lalu bangun dan memposisikan dirinya duduk di samping Kyuhyun dan menatap Minho tajam. Pria dengan senyum lesung pipi itu walau sangat jarang dia perlihatkan kecuali untuk istri, anak dan orang terdekat itu, meraih minuman kopi kaleng dingin itu dan memperhatikannya sejenak.

Tanpa peringatan, Siwon melempar minuman itu ke tempat sampah dan dengan akurat masuk ke dalam tong berukuran sedang itu. Minho terkejut bukan main sampai tubuhnya bergetar. Dia semakin takut jika dia sudah menyinggung Siwon dan itu akan membuatnya memiliki masalah dengan aktor ternama itu.

"Wonnie…" belum sempat Kyuhyun menegur sikap Siwon, Siwon sudah lebih dulu membuka mulutnya dan berkata dengan sengit kepada Minho,

"Aku tak suka dingin. Carikan aku minuman panas!" bentak Siwon membuat Minho terperanjat.

"Tt… tapi…"

"Cepat pergi!" bentak Siwon lagi lebih keras sehingga membuat Minho terhenyak dan sadar akan perintah Siwon.

"Baik! Maaf sunbaenim!" seru Minho sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya, memberi hormat kepada Siwon dan berlari meninggalkan ruangan itu lagi untuk mencari minuman panas untuk Siwon.

Setelah kepergian Minho, Kyuhyun menatap lekat Siwon. Mata bulatnya menatap tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dilakukan suaminya itu. Namun tatapan itu bukan tatapan tak senang melainkan tatapan takjub. Kyuhyun pun tersenyum penuh arti kala Siwon menatapnya balik dan memberikan seringai tipis kepada Kyuhyun.

Tanpa merasa telah berbuat sesuatu yang salah, pria tinggi itu kembali ke posisi awalnya sebelum diganggu oleh Minho, berbaring di sofa dengan kepala berada di pangkuan Kyuhyun.

"Wonnie, sebaiknya jangan terlalu kejam kepada Minho-ssi. Nanti jika dia trauma untuk berakting dengan kita bagaimana? Kita juga yang susah." Ucap Kyuhyun menasehati ayah dari putra kecilnya tersebut.

"Biarkan saja baby. Dia perlu melatih mentalnya." Jawab Siwon sesuka hatinya.

"Wah! Jangan-jangan Choi Siwon yang tekenal kejam, angkuh dan bermulut pedas dan kasar itu, suka dengan anak baru itu ya?!" goda Kyuhyun yang paham jika Siwon sebenarnya menyukai Minho dan hanya ingin mengerjai pemuda tampan itu. Sementara Siwon hanya memutar matanya malas mendengar godaan Kyuhyun. Dia berbalik sedikit menghadap perut Kyuhyun, memeluk pinggang rampingnya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di perut Kyuhyun. Meski demikian, Kyuhyun masih bisa mendengar gumaman Siwon.

"Cih. Yang benar saja. Dia itu hanya idola yang aji mumpung. Akan aku pastikan dia untuk berpikir dua kali memasuki dunia ini."

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil mendengar gumaman Siwon. Sebagai istri yang telah mendampingi Siwon bertahun-tahun, Kyuhyun hafal benar tabiat sang suami. Jika Siwon tidak menyukai seseorang, pria itu lebih memilih tidak mengacuhkan sama sekali orang tersebut, seolah-olah orang itu tidak ada. Maka dari itu, kebalikannya dari sikap itu, Siwon akan mengerjai dan cenderung lebih kasar kepada orang yang menarik perhatiannya.

_Tampaknya kau akan menghadapi tantangan berat Minho-ssi. Berjuang! _Batin Kyuhyun menyemangati Minho yang saat ini sedang menunggu mesin pembuat kopi instan selesai mengeluarkan minuman panas tersebut.

Di saat menunggu, Minho mendadak merasakan bulu kuduknya berdiri, merinding karena alasan yang tak jelas. Pemuda itu mengusap tenguknya dan menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri sambil berpikir sesuatu.

"Kenapa aku merasakan bahwa hidupnya akan lebih sulit dari sekarang ya?"

**TBC**

**( ****。・****_****・。****)****人****(****。・****_****・。****)**

**n4oK0's notes : **Second chapter. Udah di post sih di WP, tapi bagi yang baca di ffn ini udah di post yak.

Mulai sekarang, Nao yang urus akun ffn lagi soalnya KIRA udah sibuk dengan kehidupannya jadi Nao ga mau ngerepotin lagi (arigato nee Kira-kun).

Moga2 setelah Nao pegang lagi ini akun, no drama lagi. Bagi yang ngerasa Nao drama queen, yeah I'm actually :p

Udah itu aja. Nao akan mulai sibuk nih.

See u at next update / upcoming FF

**_Keep Calm and Ship WonKyu, YunJae and KrisHo_** :D

Sankyu and peace all

**^^n4oK0^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : Behind The Scene "Why My Family Has To Be A Yakuza" 3**

**Pairing/Chara : WonKyu, KrisHo, KangMin, YunJae, Minho**

**Disclaimer : All casts are belong to their self, a bit of their agency and full credit to God**

**Inspired : My own little world**

**Warning : Un-betaed a.k.a. Typos, GS, BL, Attempt humor, OOC, AU (definitely)**

**Summary : Hanya tentang imajinasi Nao yang terlalu jauh dari kenyataan, so jangan diambil hati okay…**

**( ****。・****_****・。****)****人****(****。・****_****・。****)**

_Previous Chapter_

"_Wah! Jangan-jangan Choi Siwon yang tekenal kejam, angkuh dan bermulut pedas dan kasar itu, suka dengan anak baru itu ya?!" goda Kyuhyun yang paham jika Siwon sebenarnya menyukai Minho dan hanya ingin mengerjai pemuda tampan itu. Sementara Siwon hanya memutar matanya malas mendengar godaan Kyuhyun. Dia berbalik sedikit menghadap perut Kyuhyun, memeluk pinggang rampingnya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di perut Kyuhyun. Meski demikian, Kyuhyun masih bisa mendengar gumaman Siwon._

"_Cih. Yang benar saja. Dia itu hanya idola yang aji mumpung. Akan aku pastikan dia untuk berpikir dua kali memasuki dunia ini."_

_Kyuhyun tertawa kecil mendengar gumaman Siwon. Sebagai istri yang telah mendampingi Siwon bertahun-tahun, Kyuhyun hafal benar tabiat sang suami. Jika Siwon tidak menyukai seseorang, pria itu lebih memilih tidak mengacuhkan sama sekali orang tersebut, seolah-olah orang itu tidak ada. Maka dari itu, kebalikannya dari sikap itu, Siwon akan mengerjai dan cenderung lebih kasar kepada orang yang menarik perhatiannya._

_Tampaknya kau akan menghadapi tantangan berat Minho-ssi. Berjuang! Batin Kyuhyun menyemangati Minho yang saat ini sedang menunggu mesin pembuat kopi instan selesai mengeluarkan minuman panas tersebut. _

_Di saat menunggu, Minho mendadak merasakan bulu kuduknya berdiri, merinding karena alasan yang tak jelas. Pemuda itu mengusap tenguknya dan menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri sambil berpikir sesuatu._

"_Kenapa aku merasakan bahwa hidupku akan lebih sulit dari sekarang ya?"_

**( ****。・****_****・。****)****人****(****。・****_****・。****)**

"Kenapa aku merasakan bahwa hidupku akan lebih sulit dari sekarang ya?" gumam Minho masih dengan sabar menunggu minuman panas pesanan Siwon selesai dibuat. Minho menghela nafas panjang. Sangat panjang.

Dia berpikir apakah keputusannya menerima tawaran berakting dalam drama ini adalah keputusan yang benar? Dia yang belum memiliki sama sekali pengalaman berakting terlebih lagi bermain dengan aktor dan aktris ternama dan kawakan, membuatnya rendah diri dan ragu dengan kemampuannya sendiri.

Akan tetapi, mengingat harapan agensinya yang ingin membuat Minho sebagai idola serba bisa, membuat Minho meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. Meski sekarang, dia tidak tahu apa keyakinannya akan membuahkan hasil. Terlebih lagi dengan reaksi senior yang begitu dia kagumi begitu buruk terhadapnya.

Minho merasa kecewa terhadap diri sendiri karena tidak bisa memberikan kesan yang baik di hadapan Siwon. Padahal untuk bisa bertemu apalagi bekerja sama dengan Siwon adalah impian Minho. Dia sangat menunggu-nunggu momen ini tapi yang terjadi tidak sesuai dengan bayangannya.

"Hhh… Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" tanya Minho pada dirinya sendiri. Dia kembali menghela nafas panjang sebelum mengambil gelas berisi kopi panas itu dan berjalan menuju ruang tunggu pemain.

Begitu Minho tiba di depan pintu, dia mendengar suara orang berbicara. Mungkin biasa saja karena memang ada beberapa orang di dalam ruangan itu, namun yang membuat Minho mengurungkan niat untuk masuk adalah karena suara-suara itu sedang membicarakannya.

"Wah! Jangan-jangan Choi Siwon yang tekenal kejam, angkuh dan bermulut pedas dan kasar itu, suka dengan anak baru itu ya?" tanya seseorang yang Minho ketahui adlaah Kyuhyun. Mendengar pertanyaan itu keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun yang notabene adalah istri dari Siwon, membuat Minho sedikit tersenyum. Dia berharap jika yang dikatakan oleh Kyuhyun adalah hal yang benar.

"Cih. Yang benar saja. Dia itu hanya idola yang aji mumpung. Akan aku pastikan dia untuk berpikir dua kali memasuki dunia ini." Tukas Siwon dengan nada ketusnya. Senyum Minho hilang seketika itu juga. Wajahnya langsung berubah murung. Dia begitu sedih mendengar senior idolanya begitu antipati terhadapnya.

_Memang apa kesalahanku sampai Siwon-sunbae begitu tidak menyukaiku?_ Batin Minho miris.

"Ah tidak juga Siwon-ssi. Aktingnya lumayan bagus dan wajahnya juga tampan. Sayang dia berperan jadi kakakku, kalau tidak aku bisa cari kesempatan untuk…" satu suara yang Minho kenal sebagai Joonmyeon menengadahkan kepalanya. Dia kembali sedikit terhibur dengan pujian Joonmyeon. Dia kembali tersenyum untuk sekali lagi dipatahkan dengan komentar pedas dari seseorang.

"Untuk apa Wu Joonmyeon? Untuk kau goda? Apa kau menyukai aktor amatiran itu hah? Dia itu bukan siapa-siapa!" geram Yifan kala mendengar pujian Joonmyeon. Dia tak sadar dia sudah berkata lebih panjang dari biasanya karena cemburu. Tapi siapa yang bisa menyalahkan Yifan jika tunangannya sendiri senang sekali tebar pesona ke semua orang.

"Eh? Sejak kapan kamu disini sayang? Lalu siapa Wu Joonmyeon? Kita belum menikah naga tampanku." Goda Joonmyeon, tahu bahwa jika dia sedikit jual mahal maka Yifannya akan menjadi naga yang terbakar api cemburu. Dan benar saja, dengan posesifnya, Yifan menarik pinggang Joonmyeon agar merapat ke tubuhnya.

"Jawab saja pertanyaanku, dasar istri tukang selingkuh!"

"Ahahaha… Yeobo-ya. Jangan begitu ah. Aku tidak pernah selingkuh. _Just a little bit flirting is not an affair_. Lagipula, harus berapa kali aku katakan, kita belum resmi menikah jadi aku belum resmi menjadi istrimu. Bagaimana bisa kita pergi ke Belanda jika paspormu masih diperpanjang sayang. Jadi sabarlah. _Isn't_ r_ight Kyuhyun-ssi_?" ujar Joonmyeon semakin senang menyulut emosi tunangannya yang dalam empat bulan akan menjadi suaminya tersebut.

"_So? You're willing if you're with that son of a b***h_. _Oh, you're asking for it bunny_. Kau harus dihukum. Dengan sangat berat." Desis Yifan kini benar-benar sudah menjadi _monster_ hijau karena cemburu buta. Dengan sekali angkat, Yifan menyampirkan tubuh ringan Joonmyeon di bahunya. Joonmyeon sendiri sama sekali tidak memberontak. Dia justru menikmati kecemburuan Yifan. Dengan santainya, dia berpamitan dengan Siwon dan Kyuhyun.

"_Bye Siwon-ssi, Kyuhyun-ssi_." Pamitnya sambil melambaikan tangannya dan pasrah tubuhnya dipanggul seperti karung beras oleh Yifan.

Ketika Yifan dan Joonmyeon keluar dari ruangan itu, mereka bertemu dengan Minho yang menatap horor ke arah Yifan. Pandangan Yifan sungguh mengerikan di mata Minho. Pandangannya seolah-olah ingin membunuh Minho lalu mengulitinya dan memutilasinya.

Yifan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Minho sebelum dengan dinginnya mengancam Minho.

"_Beware boy. I have my eyes on you_. _If you dare lay your f***ing hands on my woman, I'll kill you. Got it_?" ancam Yifan lalu melanjutkan langkahnya. Yifan tidak menginginkan jawaban karena dia yakin intimidasinya biasanya membuat lawannya

"_G-got… Got it_. T-tapi Yi-Yifan-ssi, J-Joonmyeon-ssi itu… Um… Dia… D-dia… Laki-laki." Gugup Minho mencoba meluruskan sesuatu kepada Yifan. Namun tatapan tajam Yifan yang kian menyeramkan membuat Minho bergidik ngeri. Dia melangkah sedikit ke belakang ketika Yifan menyudutkannya.

"Kau bilang apa?" desis Yifan semakin kesal dengan Minho. Minho pun langsung menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat.

"T-tidak ada a-apa-apa Yifan-ssi." Gagap Minho. Yifan akhirnya menegakan tubuhnya dan memandang sengit Minho terakhir kali sebelum berjalan pergi meninggalkan ruang tunggu itu.

Minho yang masih terkejut dengan kejadian baru saja, dikagetkan lagi dengan suara manja Joonmyeon yang benar-benar seperti bisikan maut untuknya. Untuk kelangsungan hidupnya.

Karena Joonmyeon dengan entengnya mengatakan,

"_Bye-bye_ Minho tampan. Aku menantikan kerjasama kita di drama ini. Tolong perlakukan aku dengan lembut ya. _Muach_."

"WU JOONMYEON!" raung Yifan marah dengan tingkah nakal tunangan cantiknya itu. Mengapa Joonmyeon senang sekali membuatnya marah dan cemburu?

"Apa sih sayang? Memang benar dia tampan kok. Cih. Menyebalkan." Gerutu Joonmyeon sembari memajukan bibirnya, membentuk kerucutan lucu yang meningkatkan gairah seorang Wu Yifan. Dengan seringai mesumnya, Yifan menepuk bokong Joonmyeon dengan kuat dan membisikan sesuatu.

"Kau benar-benar nakal sayang. Bersiaplah untuk tidak berjalan."

"_Try me big man_." Tantang Joonmyeon dengan seringaiannya sendiri.

"_Oh I will babe. I will_." Ujar Yifan sambil melenggang pergi dengan Joonmyeon di bahunya.

"_That boy just wants those punnishment. Crazy masochisct bastard_." Ucap Siwon yang tiba-tiba berada di samping Minho.

Pemuda itu langsung terlonjak kaget dan menjauh sedikit dari Siwon, masih enggan untuk berdekatan dengan aktor papan atas itu karena takut dengan sikapnya yang keras.

"_Wonnie, could you please stop cursing for just a second_?" ucap satu suara lagi terdengar dari belakang Minho membuat aktor baru itu terkejut setengah mati. Suara lembut wanita cantik istri dari Choi Siwon tersebut membuat Minho kembali berjalan ke arah yang berlawanan. Hanya saja dia lupa jika arah yang berlawanan itu adalah arah menuju Siwon.

"_Okay, okay. I will stop. Happy_?" jawab Siwon sedikit keras dan kembali membuat Minho terkejut. Dia jadi bingung harus bergerak kemana. Kedua orang yang sangat dikaguminya itu berdiri di sebelah kanan dan kirinya.

"Sangat." Tanggap Kyuhyun sembari berjalan ke depan dan berhadapan langsung dengan Siwon sebelum menempatkan dirinya disamping sang suami. Terlihat di tangan Kyuhyun sebuah tas yang langsung diambil oleh Siwon.

"Ck." decak Siwon kesal karena mendapat teguran dari sang namun pria itu tak bisa membantah ucapan Kyuhyun sama sekali.

"Um, sunbae. Minuman anda." Suara Minho yang takut-takut membuat baik Siwon dan Kyuhyun menoleh ke arahnya. Siwon menatap Minho dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki sebelum memberikan seringainya dan menepuk kepala Minho.

"_Thanks kid_. Besok jangan sampai telat."

Minho terperangah dengan sikap Siwon yang mendadak sedikit bersahabat kepadanya. Walau Minho masih sedikit sedih dengan ucapan Siwon yang sempat dia dengar tadi. Minho tidak tahu harus menanggapi sikap Siwon yang suka berubah-ubah. Akan tetapi, untuk saat ini Minho ingin beranggapan bahwa Siwon menerima dirinya. Bahwa dia memiliki kesempatan untuk menunjukkan siapa dirinya.

"Tidak akan sunbae!" jawab Minho dengan semangat dan membungkuk hormat. Minho baru akan menanggapi ucapan Minho ketika seseorang mendekati mereka bertiga.

"Permisi Kyuhyun-ssi, putra anda…" sahut orang yang sedang menggendong seorang bayi berusia sekitar delapan bulan. Wajah Kyuhyun langsung berbinar senang dan dengan segera mengambil alih sang buah hati dari gendongan orang yang merupakan asisten pribadinya itu.

"Hei sayang. _Mommy miss you so much baby_." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil mencium kedua pipi sang bayi lucu. Putra Siwon dan Kyuhyun itu tertawa menggemaskan. Rupanya ciuman-ciuman Kyuhyun membuatnya geli. Bayi manis bernama lengkap Choi Sihyun itu, sepertinya ingin menyamankan dirinya di gendongan sang bunda hanya saja, begitu pandangannya melihat sang ayah, tangannya langsung menjulur ke depan, ke arah Siwon.

"Hyunnie mau digendong sama daddy?" tanya Kyuhyun yang hanya dijawab dengan erangan protes sang buah hati karena sang ayah tidak segera menghampirinya.

"Tampaknya Hyunnie sama lelahnya denganmu sayang. Lebih baik kita juga pulang." Tutur Kyuhyun sembari menyerahkan putra lucunya kepada Siwon.

"Tidak menunggu produser Yang dulu sayang? Bukankah kau bilang ada yang harus kau sampaikan?" tanya Siwon disela dirinya bermain dengan putranya.

"Besok saja. Hyunnie lebih penting." Jawab Kyuhyun tegas sambil mengambil tas Sihyun dari tangan asistennya. Dia juga memberikan pesan kepada asistennya itu jikalau ada hal yang harus dibahas.

"_Okay_. Hei bocah. Kami pulang dulu." Pamit Siwon lalu berjalan meninggalkan Minho tanpa menunggu balasan darinya. Meskipun demikian, Minho tetap berpamitan balik kepada Siwon.

"Baik sunbaenim. Terima kasih untuk hari ini. Sampai bertemu besok." Sahutnya.

"Kami pulang Minho-ah." Pamit Kyuhyun yang dijawab dengan,

"Hati-hati sunbaenim." dan diakhiri dengan senyum manis Kyuhyun dan lambaian tangannya. Wanita itu segera menyusul suami dan putra tercintanya. Minho masih bisa melihat Kyuhyun yang merangkul lengan Siwon yang membawa tas dan beberapa kali wanita itu tersenyum ke arah bayi kecil mereka.

"Siwon sunbae terlihat berbeda. Apakah mungkin beliau itu memiliki kepribadian ganda ya?" gumam Minho sendirian, masih bingung dengan semua yang terjadi hari ini.

"Kepribadian ganda ya. Mungkin saja." suara pria dari belakangnya membuat Minho membeku. Pria tersebut baru saja mendengar dirinya menyebut sang raja, sang aktor paling menyeramkan di industri ini dengan sebutan kepribadian ganda.

_I'm dead_. Batin Minho, sudah siap dengan dewa kematian yang mungkin akan menjemputnya besok ketika Siwon mengetahui apa yang dia katakan tadi.

**TBC**


End file.
